In the art conveyors are used for a multitude of purposes and there are numerous specially designed chain links depending on the tasks at hand.
For one particular use special belt links are the most appropriate and the present invention is particularly directed to chain links for use in conveyors where cylindrical very large and/or heavy loads are to be transported on the conveyor. Such loads may include rolls of printing paper for printing presses, drums, but will not be limited to the mentioned products.
In order to transport this type of product the top surface of the belt has traditionally been shaped to accommodate and retain the products on the conveyor belt. The means for retaining the cylindrical objects have been inclined side surfaces or members added to the belt links in order to retain the objects.
An example of a prior art belt link is marketed by the applicant under the brand name uni XLB V4 or uni XLB V8. When these types of chain links are assembled to a conveyor belt it is possible to move very heavy loads and at the same time, due to the V-shape of the overside of the belt links forming a valley along the longitudinal direction of the conveyor, i.e. the transport direction, to maintain very heavy loads on the conveyor belts.
One problem, however, associated with these types of links is the fact that in order to carry the very heavy loads and thereby transfer the loads from chain link to chain link by means of transverse pins inserted through apertures arranged laterally in the eye parts of the belt links, the material thickness as well as material density around the eye parts have to be substantial in order to transfer the very heavy loads.